Zelda's Birthday Party
by lolkatzzz
Summary: What could happen when the Smashers plan Zelda's birthday? dot dot dot The rating is to be safe and I had some help on this story with my friend cswoman. Please rr ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Peach Plans a Party

1

**Peach Plans A Party**

"AT-TENT-ION" came a loud bossy voice. A blonde fifteen year old was standing on a table with her hips cocked.

"Aw, shut up Peach." a boy wearing all green with pointy ears sighed. Peach pouted.

"Shut up yourself, Linkie Poo." she said sassily. Link glared at her venomously.

"DON"T CALL ME LINKIE POO!" Link roared, unsheathing his sword.

"I'll call you Linkie Poo if I want to! Just like I'll call Zelda Zellie, Roy Roysie Boysie, Nana Na, Popo Po, Samus Sammy, Ganandorf Ganny Wanny Boo Boo, Pichu Mini Pikachu Man, Pikachu Bigger Pichu man......" Peach ranted through a long list of nicknames before coming to "and Marth Crazy Chinese dude!". She was then tackled by Marth, who magically appeared and slashed her.

"I'm Japanese! Read my lips, Japanese! J-A-P-A-N-E-S-E!" Marth roared.

"Woah, dude. Read _my_ lips. Anger Management classes. A-N-G-E-R S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z! I spelled that wrong, didn't I." Peach said sheepishly whilst trying to fend off Marth. Nana and Popo giggled wildly.

"Down Boy!!!!!" Peach cried, trying something different. That only made Marth angrier.

"Stop everyone!" Samus finally cried, blasting her, well, blaster into the air. She then realized she had put a hole through The Dining Hall's roof, causing rain to pour onto them.

"Everyone to my dormitory!" Peach cried and they hurried to Peach's dorm.

When everyone dried off, Peach attempted to speak again.

"How do you live here?" Roy asked, taking in the mess. Peach thought a moment.

"Simple." she answered, walking to the middle of the floor. She promptly sat down and stuck her tongue out at Roy.

"Peach-ie, where's Zeld- I mean, Zellie?" Nana asked. Peach was her role model. Peach had a soft spot for the young ice climber.

"She's out shopping, sweetie." Peach said kindly. "I sent her, so we can plan her surprise birthday party!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?!?" the entire room asked in unison. Everyone was staring at Peach.

"Her surprise birthday party!" Peach screamed, standing up. "Do you all need hearing aids?" she added.

"Please-a do-a not-a scream-a at us-a." Mario said in his usual accent. Peach cocked her head to one side.

"Why not?" she asked, apparently confused.

"Just, assign jobs." Roy said.

"Okie dokie Roysie Boysie!" Peach exclaimed happily in a high pitched voice. Roy gritted his teeth, knowing better than to argue with Peach

"Okay troops, I mean, people. We've got jobs to assign." Peach said in what she hoped was a military voice. It came out as a western voice.

"Cut-a the-a fake-a accent-a." Luigi said, covering his ears to block out the strangeness of Peach's voice.

"Okie dokie Louie Plumberman." Peach squealed. Luigi ignored his new nickname. "Okay, Na, Po, you are doing decorations." Peach said.

"What! They can't do decorations! They're three feet tall!" Link exclaimed. Nana began to sob. Peach ran to comfort her eight year old friend.

"Shut up Linkie Poo. They can jump higher than you can." Peach snapped. Link fumed silently.

"Linkie Poo, keep Zelda occupied. Roysie Boysie and Crazy Chibanese dude, music." Peach said.

"Chibanese? Where'd that come from?" Marth asked, bewildered.

"It's called a compromise. Anyways, Mario bros. incorporated, snacks. Sammy, Captain Birdy (Captain Falcon), games. All Poke'mon plus Puffy (Kirby) and Godzilla (Yoshi), running back and forth getting supplies for people. Evil dudes, lighting. Everbody else, do something to get ready!" Peach declared and rolled up her parchment.


	2. Cake Batter and more

2

**Cake Batter, Acrylic Paints, Barbie Karaoke Machines, and Distractions**

**A/N **Just to clear something up, everyone moved to Zelda's dorm. Also, in this, Peach has a brown haired sister named Orange. We couldn't remember if Daisy was Peach's cousin or sister, so we just gave Peach a sister named Orange.

Peach had appointed herself cake maker. So she walked into the living room and started to look for the eggs. Finding none, she called for help.

"Oh Roysie Boysie! Where are the eggs?" she called. Roy surveyed the scene.

"Have you looked in the kitchen?" he asked. Peach gasped.

"No! I never thought of that! Maybe that's where the rest of the ingredients are hiding!" Peach cried. Roy gave her a are-you-crazy look.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. Peach turned around and shook her head. Roy sighed and followed her into the kitchen. Disaster could strike if she was left alone. "Peach, wait!" he cried. But nothing could stop Peach on a mission.

"Look Roysie Boysie!" she cried. "The eggs were in the refrigerator and the flour, sugar, salt and frosting were all in the cupboards!" Peach exclaimed excitedly.

"Big shocker." Roy said and rolled his eyes. Peach faced him.

"I know, isn't it! Who would've thought food would be in the kitchen?" she asked and danced around the kitchen. She had obviously never cooked anything before. Roy flinched as Peach dumped the entire containers of sugar, salt, flour, milk in and a whole carton of eggs into the bowl. She didn't even de-shell the eggs!

"I told you I could cook!" Peach said and put the "cake batter" into the oven and set the timer for two minutes.

"Where the hell is Roy?" Marth thought to himself. He was flipping through a bunch of CDs. Roy obviously read his mind, because he immediately ran in.

"I only have a few minutes. Then I have to go check on Peach. She could kill people with her cooking." he said. Marth stifled a snigger. He knew Roy liked Peach. It was obvious, with him staring at her all the time.

"We should get a karaoke machine." Marth said. Roy's eyes brightened.

"Let's get a Barbie karaoke machine! It has _all _of the Barbie songs!" Roy ranted. He grabbed a Barbie karaoke machine and began to sing the 'Where'd you get that' song. Marth rolled his eyes and unplugged the karaoke machine. "Hey!" Roy cried and crossed his arms.

"Let's go get a _real _karaoke machine." Marth said and grabbed Roy by the collar.

"I have to check on Peach!" Roy cried and swatted Marth's hand away. Marth rubbed it and walked out the door. Roy and Marth were best friends, but there were some things Roy couldn't trust him with. Like figuring out girl music, or girls. Roy thought he wasn't mature enough. Plus, he'd never find out that he liked Peach. Right?

"I can't believe those kids are going to decorate this room." Link mumbled to himself as he walked out the door to sneak Zelda's spare key from under the welcome mat. It was too obvious where it was. Nobody else kept a welcome mat in front of their dorm.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Link shoved his key behind his shield and whirled around. It was Zelda.

"Uh, I dropped some rupees." Link muttered. Zelda looked suspicious.

"Why were you in front of my dorm?" she asked. Link twiddled his thumbs behind his back.

"I needed to drop off a..........letter." Link said quickly. He dropped a sheet of paper on the doormat.

"Since when did you deliver mail?" Zelda asked. Goddess, Zelda was being inquisitive today!

"Since your birthday was tomorrow!" Link said with a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Okay. Could you move? I need to get my money satchel." Zelda said. Link began to panic.

"You can't!" Link cried, blocking the door. He tried to fend off Zelda and not let the secret slip.

"Why not? It _is_ my dorm." Zelda said and attempted to move Link. Link stood firm.

"Because the exterminator is in there!" Link said suddenly.

"I didn't call an exterminator. Oh well, you probably did. Like you say, it is your duty to protect me, even from bugs and such and such. I'll borrow some from Orange We're going together." Zelda shrugged. Link gave a sigh of relief. That was close.

Nana and Popo were having problems of their own.

"Popo, what kind of paint is washable?" Nana asked, holding acrylic and watercolor paints.

"The acrylic, I think." Popo said. Nana dropped the container of watercolor paints.

"Are you sure?" Nana asked, unscrewing the top of the green. Popo nodded. Nana grabbed a paintbrush and began to paint the walls.

"You know, after we paint the walls, we should sign Zelda's name all over the wall." Nana suggested.

"Okay!" Popo agreed as they bun-gee jumped up to the ceiling to paint. "Plus, if it's not, we'll have done such a good job that Zelda will not want to wash it away!" Popo said.

"Okay!" Nana agreed. She grabbed some purple and signed Zelda's name all over the wall. Just then Link walked back in.

"Are you using the watercolors?" Link asked, cautiously eying the ice climbers.

"Nope, we're using acrylics!" Nana said happily. Link's mouth dropped open.

"You're using _acrylic _paints!" he exclaimed. Nana nodded. "They don't come out!" Link said. Popo shrugged.

"We'll do an extra good job, then." he concluded and began to sign Zelda's name along with Nana.

Peach had decided that two minutes had been too short to bake a cake, so she had made it ten minutes. It was finally done.

"Mmmmm." she sighed and opened the oven door. She was blasted in the face with a rush of hot air. "AHH!" she shrieked. Roy ran in and stared at the slime-like mess.

"Peach, what did you do?" he asked. There were bits of egg shells poking out of the mess.

"The oven burned me." Peach pouted. Roy rolled his eyes and picked up the container. It burned him, so he dropped it. The slime-like stuff flew all across the room.

"Oh no! My hair!" Peach gasped. "You've outdone yourself this time, Mr. Roysie Boysie." Peach said, tossing some of the goop at Roy's face.

"You're messing with the wrong Smasher." Roy said, removing his sweatband and shaking his hair out. He tossed more stuff at Peach's hair.

"NO!" Peach cried and hurled some more at Roy's head. He ducked and it knocked over the blender. "Oops." she said quietly.

"Hi-ya!" Roy said, faking a karate move and tossing some batter at Peach. Peach jumped out the way and it knocked over some newly cleaned dishes.

"Beet power!" Peach cried and hurled a beet at Roy. Roy caught it and tossed it at her head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. Peach began to sob.

"Peach, are you okay?" Roy asked, rushing to comfort the mushroom princess.

"Now you've done it. You mess with my beet, you mess with my personality." Peach sobbed and loaded up a handful of slime.


	3. The Joys of shopping!

3

**The joys of shopping**

Samus and Captain Falcon were busy working on games. Samus was bent on setting up a laser tag stage. Captain Falcon was having some flashbacks and was trying to grab the Twister from Samus' hands.

"Come on, laser tag is so much fun. If you'd try it, you'd see!" Samus said. Captain Falcon yanked the Twister from her.

"I can't hear you, Samus. You're helmet is too soundproof." Captain Falcon said. He could here Samus perfectly clearly, but she didn't know that.

"So? Samus asked. She cocked her hips to one side. Nobody had seen her without her helmet in ages.

"Excuse me?" Captain Falcon asked again. He took off his own helmet. His black hair was plastered to his face. "That wasn't so hard. I bet you could do it." he smirked, treating Samus like she was five. Samus rolled her eyes, but then realized it was no use. So she slid her helmet off at kicked it onto a couch. She wiped a strand on blonde hair from her face.

"Happy now?" she asked. Then she remembered that she was still in her suit. She thought it made her look like a floating head. "I'll be back." she said. She rushed into the bathroom and took off her suit. She walked back in. She was wearing a blue shirt with beads and loose, fuzzy, black pants. "That's better." she said.

"So, how do you propose we get a laser tag stage into Zelda's dorm?" Captain Falcon asked, crossing his arms.

"They're sold at any smasher's goods store. I have one at home." Samus said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Now let's go!" she cried, grabbing Captain Falcon by the arm and dragging him out the door.

Mario and Luigi were about to head out, too. Mario had had an overwhelming feeling to go swimming in the potato chips so the Mario bros were about to go get more.

"At least-a we-a have-a the-a lemonade-a." Mario said. Luigi rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Yes-a but I-a had to take-a it-a away from-a you-a" Luigi grumbled. Mario just kept walking. But because of that, he walked into a wall.

"Mama mia." he moaned, rubbing his sore nose. "Luigi! Wait-a up-a!" he cried and scrambled after his brother.

Marth was getting himself a new karaoke machine in the new marketplace. They hadn't sold them at the Smasher's goods store, so he had to go to a real store. One that was made up of normal people doing normal shopping. He looked up at a sign. It said 'Billionaire'. Marth shrugged and walked in. It had lots of golden items.

"Excuse me? Do you have karaoke machines?" Marth asked a clerk. The clerk nodded and pointed down an aisle. "Thanks." Marth said and began to browse. He came across a nice, silver karaoke machine. He took it back to the clerk. "How much is this?" he asked.

"One billion dollars." the clerk said. He sat in a swivel chair and began to laugh evilly.

"What the?" Marth spluttered. He would have said something else, but mothers were giving him evil glares. Suddenly, men in black tights rushed into the store.

"Time for your shot, Mr. Evil." one man said as he began to drag the clerk away.

"That's doctor evil to you! I shall get your billion dollars!" Dr. Evil yelled loudly. THe man approached him with a long shot. "What, noooooooooooo!" Dr. Evil screamed and fell asleep.

"O-kay. Excuse me, how much is this silver karaoke machine?" Marth asked again.

"Sorry, that's one billion dollars." the man in black tights said, shrugging. "Mr. Evil just makes a bigger deal about it. This is the billionaire store." the man said and dragged Evil away.

"What the...ARG! I'm going to the store next door!" Marth yelled and stomped off to buy the karaoke machine.

"CHARGE!" Roy yelled, loading some batter onto his charging sword. It slammed into Peach's face.

"Geey-arg! Now face the wrath of the batter bomb!" Peach cried and tossed some batter into the air. It landed on head. Roy started laughing.

"Marth would think you're hilarious. Wait, Marth! See ya Peach." Roy said quickly and scrambled out the room.

"Well harumph!" Peach called after the retreating back of Roy. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, then she whipped out a sheet of paper. It was filled with obscure scribbles, then some form of a poem. "Roysie Boysie, I shalleth recite a poem." she sighed.

"Peach!" a voice called just as Peach began to talk. It was Link. He looked angry.

"What?" Peach asked as she tried to brush some batter from her hair. Link looked around the room.

"I really don't want to know. Okay, Nana and Popo have been writing Zelda's name all over her walls, which they painted with acrylics." Link announced.

"Aw, how sweet! They must be trying to be, uh, unique. Plus, it's Na and Po. Not Nana and Popo. It's repetitive!" Peach said. Link cut her off before she could begin to rant.

"It's okay. I just thought you might want to know." Link said, backing up slowly.

"Okie dokie Linkie Poo." Peach aid and began to mix things into her bowl. "I'm going to use a cookbook!" she cried and began to read it upside down.

"Actually, Peach, I was going to buy some streamers so I'll buy a cake." Link said quickly.

"Are you questioning my ability to cook a simple ekac yadhtrib." Peach said, reading from right to left.

"No, no no no. I just thought that Zelda wouldn't like a beet flavored cake." Link said.

"Why? Everyone, well, I love beets!" Peach cried, flinging her arms out. Link looked exasperated.

"Okay. I'll get a cake from the store, and you can make a side of beets." Link said carefully.

"Yay!" Peach cried. She plucked a beet from the ground and began to dance around the kitchen.

As Link walked out, he was stopped by Zelda. She had a new, purple dress in her arms.

"Orange bought it for me. Anyways, I suppose the exterminator is gone. I'm going to put my dress away." she said and walked towards the door.

"No, wait!" Link said, diving in from of the door. Zelda stopped short an helped him up.

"What?" she asked and began to tap her foot. Link could see the magic buzzing on her fingertips, waiting to escape. Link thought fast.

"Princess Zelda, will you marry me?" Link asked, stumbling to one knee. Zelda stared down at him.

"Maybe, eventually. I'm only sixteen." Zelda said, staring at him. Link knew he had done something very stupid. "Now, may I please enter my room?" Zelda said, pushing Link aside. Link grabbed her arm, pulled out his ocarina, and played the Serenade of water. The two disappeared to Lake Hylia. "Link, would you just let me go in my room!" Zelda cried angrily.

"No." Link said as plainly as he could muster. He then realized his mistake. He slapped his forehead.

"Why not?" she asked, looking very angry. She began to tap her foot. Link began to think of his options.

"Because it's such a beautiful day out here. Why spend it indoors?" Link asked.

"Because, it's my birthday and I want to have a small party with my friends." Zelda said. Link could see that he was getting nowhere.

"Maybe we could get off this platform and take Epona for a ride." Link said. Zelda looked confused.

"I didn't know that Epona could come to the Super Smash palace. Oh wait. Nice thinking Link. You transported us back to Hyrule, so we have to ride Epona to the barriers and walk to Smash mansion." Zelda said very quickly.

"Well, excuse me princess." Link contradicted. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked off for the bridge. Link followed.

"You know, maybe it isn't so bad that you got stuck in Hyrule with me." Link said hopefully. Zelda stopped.

What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked. Link pushed his hair back (very much like in his taunt). A group of Link-Zelda fans, lead by silvereyedsheikah, huddled together hopefully.

"Well, ever since I rescued you from the prism and defeated Ganandorf for the time being, I have liked you, a little." Link said, turning. All the fans awwww-ed. Link looked around wildly. "Who was that?" he asked.

"I think it's those girls behind us." Zelda commented. Silvereyedsheikah shrunk.

"Flee, fangirls! Flee!" she cried. The fangirls followed her out of the scene. Link looked a little weirded out.

"O-kay. Well, that's nice to know because, I kind of like you too." Zelda said, stopping. The fangirls awed again.

"I thought I told you to scram!" Link shouted. The fangirls hurried out. Link rolled his eyes and walked with Zelda back to the palace.


	4. All Chaos is Breaking Free!

**All Chaos is Breaking Free!**

Link stepped wearily into Zelda's dorm whilst holding a large cake. He had sent Zelda on her merry way to pick herself a birthday present. He opened his eyes and gulped. The ice climbers had finished signing Zelda's name all over her walls, but were now dancing around and splattering paint on the free space. All in all, the room looked like a bomb had detonated.

"What in Din's name." he gasped to himself. The ice climbers stopped dancing and looked at the disturbed Hylian.

"Oh, hiya Link. We painted the room! Now it looks pretty! Now can we let Zelda in? Can we? Can we? Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!" Nana cried.

"Just because your done doesn't mean we are. Now, go help Peach before she destroys the room.

"Okie dokie!" Nana cried and flounced off into the kitchen. Link sighed and rubbed his head.

"Oh, godesses just let this end please." he muttered to himself. Just then Captain Falcon and Samus had come in carrying a rather large blow-up stage.

"No, we should leave it in the corner!" Samus shouted and heaved the deflated stage over her shoulder.

"No, if it's in the center, more people will notice it!" Captain Falcon yelled defiantly.

"Well genius, have you ever thought that if we put it in the center, there will be no room to do anything else!" Samus said with the heir of winning an argument. Captain Falcon sighed and unwrapped the stage.

"What are you two arguing about?" Link asked, annoyed. The two turned their heads as if just noticing him.

"Link, where do you think we should put the Laser Tag arena? In the center of the room, or in the corner." Samus asked.

"Uh, if it were up to me, I'd put it in the corner." Link said, preparing for an explosion.

"Ha, yes! Samus one, Falcon zero!" Samus cried, pumping her fist in the air. Link rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Peach was cleaning the gunk from the counter when the ice climbers came to join her.

"Hello Na. Hello Po." Peach said cheerfully. "Is there something you need? 'Cause I can set Roy or Link right on it." she said, turning her attention to the gunk in her hair.

"We wanted to know if we could help you with anything?" Nana asked sweetly.

"Of course you can! Why don't you help me clean up this mess while I take a shower." Peach said.

"Okay!" the ice climbers replied in unison. They grabbed a bucket of water and a sponge.

"I'll see in a little while." Peach said and flounced away. The ice climbers held up the bucket.

"One." Nana said, stepping back a little. The bucket was starting to swing between their hands.

"Two." Popo said. The bucket was tipping dangerously towards the floor. Nana winked.

"THREE!" they called at the same time and tossed the bucket into the air. It hit the ground and it's contents spewed across the floor. Nana grabbed another bucket. "One, two, three!" they cried and threw it the water splashed down on the floor an their heads.

"Yay!" Nana cried. She was reaching for another bucket when Roy came in with a large cake.

"Peach, Link sent me with this, AH!" he cried, eyeing the mess that the two eight year olds had made.

"We're helping Peachie clean up!" Nana cried, throwing another bucket. This one was aimed at Roy. Roy, using his quick thinking, dodged and set the cake on the table.

"Oh, geez, what to do, what to do." Roy said to himself. The ice climbers got on their knees and scrubbed the puddles. "Okay, Nana, Popo, go upstairs and change." Roy said. The ice climbers scurried away, leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Aye aye aye." Roy muttered, rubbing his temples. All chaos that had been reserved was currently breaking free.

Zelda was humming quietly as she busied herself with putting on her dress. She was going to dinner with Link later. In her eyes, it was the perfect way to end her birthday.

"ZELLIE!" a loud, cheerful voice called. It was Peach's sister, Orange. "Where are you, Zellie!" she called, her brown hair bouncing around her neck.

"I'm right here, Orange!" Zelda called. Orange flounced into her room and sighed.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Orange called. Zelda raised an eyebrow. She had a one room dorm. "Fine, I've been looking five minutes. But I still looked all over." Orange cried defiantly.

"I'm so glad that I'm back from Link and I's trip." Zelda said, pulling her hair out from her dress.

"So, what did you do on your "trip"?" Orange asked, leaning in close to Zelda's face.

"We tal- wait, why should I tell you?" Zelda asked, eyeing Orange. Orange rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you've forced me to guess. Any dancing? Eating? Making out?" Orange listed. Zelda looked shocked.

"Orange! He's my sworn protector! I like him as a friend!" Zelda cried, replacing her tiara,

"Oh stop kidding yourself Zellie! We all know you're madly in love with him. Plus, you've only talked about him a million times." Orange said, circling Zelda.

"Yeah, because we're friends!" Zelda said, disregarding what had happened an hour ago. She punched Orange playfully on the shoulder.

"Fine, have it your way." Orange said. She knew about the party. And she knew how to get the two lovebirds together.

"Okay everybody! We have half an hour 'till Zellie get's here! We need to clean up! Now, move troops, move!" Peach cried from her spot on the table. The room was ready for a party. The chips had been replaced. There was a T.V stationed in one corner and a Laser Tag stage in the other. A silver karaoke machine was placed next to the table. Samus and Falcon were the only ones not getting ready. They were making out in the unused corner. Link stifled a laugh. An hour ago, they'd been at each others necks.

"Samus, help Marth find the right CD!" Link cried. Samus snapped out of it and rushed over to help Marth.

"Hey Peachie, is Zellie almost here?" Nana asked. Peach nodded. "I can't wait!" Nana cried. She spun and knocked over the chips. Roy sighed and went to help the ice climber. Suddenly, there was a click and a turn. The whole room held still. The door slowly opened. Zelda had arrived.

yayz! I had writers block with this one! Please reveiw!


End file.
